


Memories

by Ace_Evergreen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Evergreen/pseuds/Ace_Evergreen
Summary: Ahsoka’s thoughts before flying into the future .
Kudos: 6





	Memories

Memories

Memory is strange.

You can't control what you remember or don't

You just did— or didn't

Ahsoka remembers.

She remembers the initiate dorms, the calming darkness of the room. The warmth of the bodies of the other younglings around her.

She remembers the temple gardens. Bright and green, singing with life. Sometimes serene, other time loud and boisterous with laughter.

She remembers the Crystal Caves. Her excitement and fear as she walked through the vast, winding maze searching for the kyber crystal that belonged to her, and her alone.

The moment when Master Yoda summoned her to the council chambers was engraved into her mind. She would always remember the soft clink of her silka bead snapping into place for the first time. She remembered stepping from the council chambers, a Padawan.

And as she walked up the ramp into the shuttle that would take her to Christophsis, to her new master, and into the future, she wondered what else she would one day remember as she looked back on this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please review. It means a lot.


End file.
